


Anniversary

by fw_feathers (mia826)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/pseuds/fw_feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the third anniversary of the Battle of Black Morass. Khadgar has a question for Lothar.<br/><i>"Do you regret it?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go at the beginning of [That One Time With The Desk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7357957), but I felt like it didn't fit the atmosphere so it became its own, small, separate thing. I actually forgot I had this lying around...

“Do you regret it?”

Lothar turns away from the window. Khadgar watches him from beside his desk, his face shadowed in the flickering light. Every time a firework explodes in the sky, the shadows flit away, bringing light to his large, dark eyes and pale, round face. Lothar shifts, until he’s leaning against the windowsill and facing the young mage. “Regret what?” he asks, though he already has an inkling.

Khadgar flicks his hands in a ‘this and that’ expression. “Everything.” He glances at Lothar.

“I regret a lot of things, boy,” Lothar drawls, crossing his arms. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific than that.”

It gets the rise he expected – Khadgar frowns, his fingers stilling in their movement. Lothar has done his best to make it clear to Khadgar just how much he _didn’t_ think of him as a child, but the mage still bristles at any implication of the sort, no matter how teasingly it was given. He is so eager to prove himself, even now, so Lothar refrains from telling him it just makes him seem even younger. 

But if Lothar is trying to avoid the subject, he needs to remember that Khadgar is stubborn as well.

“Fine,” Khadgar says, pressing the tips of his fingers together. “Let me rephrase that question.” The firmness of his voice is temporary; it stutters as he tries to think of some other way to say it. Lothar tilts his head until it rests against window’s side, watching as Khadgar’s head lowers, his eyes glazing over as his thoughts draw inward. His mouth opens, then closes, his plump lips moving with thought-out words.

“If… If you could change things… anything, everything…” Khadgar’s hands spin around each other in agitation. He stares at them and not at them, his gaze lost in memories and avoiding Lothar. “…would you?”

Lothar stands up and strides towards Khadgar. It takes but a moment to reach him. He wraps his arms around his lover and holds him close, as the last of the fireworks celebrating the third anniversary of their victory explode in the sky. He thinks of his men, long gone; of Callan, whose memory hurts him still; of Llane and Medivh, brothers both and brothers lost. He thinks of Garona as well, when usually he would just bury the eternally-unanswered question in his mind. And he knows Khadgar is reminiscing too. But more than that, he hears what Khadgar couldn’t say.

“There are a lot of things I would change if I could, spell-chucker,” he says, shaking him a little. When Khadgar still won’t look up, he brushes a hand over his hair then clasps his chin and tilts it upwards. Khadgar finally meets Lothar’s eyes, reluctance and uncertainty clear in the line of his shoulders. Lothar presses his forehead against his so he can’t look away again. “But I won’t change meeting you.”

Khadgar ducks his head; but not before Lothar sees the embarrassed – but pleased – smile on his face. “Thank you,” Khadgar says, his voice soft.

“Enough worrying,” Lothar replies, his smile wry. “We’ve stayed up past the fireworks – it’s time to rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at [my other tumblr](http://arcane-renegade.tumblr.com>tumblr</a>%20or%20at%20<a%20href=) (I'm kidding that's my writing blog). Need to talk WoW lore, WoW movie meta, liontrust, or just about our precious pupper mage in general? I'm _right here._ :D ~~this fandom needs more h/c tbh~~


End file.
